קור וחום
by ShakeSapir
Summary: כל כך משעמם" נער בעל שיער חום עם עיני חום שוקולד נאנח בזמן שהוא הסתכל לעבר החלון. בחוץ השמיים היו אפורים ולא אפשרו לקרני השמש לתת אור בזמן שמטר קל ירד לו למטה. "הלוואי שהיה משהו מעניין לעשות!" "זה לא נורא כל כך, אחרי הכל גשם יכול להיות לפעמים דבר טוב" קול שני אמר זאת והתחזק ככל שהאדם הנוסף התקרב לעבר הנער העגום. Soon in English!


אזהרה!

סיפור זה מוגדר T כלומר 12+ בגלל תיאורים מסוימים(פלאף) , יש פה shounen ai /yaoi כלומר אהבה בין שני בנים והזוג הוא יוהאן (ג'סי) וג'ודאי(ג'יידן) אז אם אתם שונאים אז לכו תישרפו בגיהינום יחד עם כל השונאים אחרי הכל אין לכם שום טעם בסיפור אהבה יפה ואמרתי!

*מסתבר שבסופו של דבר הוספתי גם את הזוג השני לסיפור אחרי הכל צריך קצת עוגיות בסיפור *קריצה* (מבוסס על הבדיחה שבצד של החושך יש עוגיות) *

דרך אגב, זה נכתב בחורף 2015 אחרי הכל הגשם הוא אחד ממקורות ההשראה הכי טובים שלי.

נ.ב. אין שום לימון ואני לא מוכנה לכתוב, ניסיתי פעם אחת ולא יצא הכי משהו חוץ מזה צריך ידע בזה מה שלי אין.

*חשוב מאוד, הועלה מהנייד אז זה דיי מבולגן *

לצערי הרב יוגיהו ג'י אקס לא בבעלותי אחרת ג'ודאי ויוהאן היו מתמזמזים כל הזמן וגם עושים אחד את השני לפעמים *קריצה* *קריצה*(*מכינה את המצלמה עם ה1000000000 ג'יגה בייט זיכרון כדי לצלם את כל הפלאף)

קור וחום

"כל כך משעמם" נער בעל שיער חום עם עיני חום שוקולד נאנח בזמן שהוא הסתכל לעבר החלון. בחוץ השמיים היו אפורים ולא אפשרו לקרני השמש לתת אור בזמן שמטר קל ירד לו למטה. "הלוואי שהיה משהו מעניין לעשות!" "זה לא נורא כל כך, אחרי הכל גשם יכול להיות לפעמים דבר טוב" קול שני אמר זאת והתחזק ככל שהאדם הנוסף התקרב לעבר הנער העגום. "יוהאן!" אותו נער אמר בחוזקה ובשמחה קפץ אל יוהאן אל תוך חיבוק מלא אהבה "מה אתה עושה פה? חשבתי שנשארת בחדר שלך" "אני רציתי לבוא הנה קצת לראות איך אתה אחרי הכל אני מכיר אותך יותר מדי טוב וידעתי שתרצה לעשות משהו כדי להעביר את הזמן." "זה לא נכון, אני יכול להסתדר לבד אם אני רוצה" "חכה רגע יוהאן... אני רוצה שתישאר " הוא אמר בקול חלש והוא הסמיק קלות בצבע אדום. "אני סתם צחקתי קצת, אני התגעגעתי לזמנים שהיינו יחד לבד ג'ודאי". המצב רוח של ג'ודאי מיד עלה אחרי שהוא שמע את אותן המילים אשר יצאו מפיו של אהבת חייו.

"אז ג'ו-צ'אן עולים לך רעיונות מסוימים לראש למה נעשה עכשיו?" "לא ממש יו-קון" "אז אם ככה לי יש הצעה קטנה" הנער בעל השיער בצבע תורכיז ענה עם חיוך קטן שטני. "מה זה? מה ז-..." ג'ודאי נקטע על ידי החבר שלו בנשיקה מלאת תשוקה. "הממממ" זה כל מה שהנער הצעיר יכל לעשות בזמן שהם חיבקו אחד את השני חזק. הלשון של יוהאן ביקשה רשות כניסה מג'ודאי והוא נתן לו להיכנס בשמחה, מייד התחיל קרב של שליטה וכמובן יוהאן ניצח כרגיל. יוהאן פשוט לא יכל להפסיק ולטעום את הטעם המשכר של ג'ודאי, זה היה כמו סם שאף פעם לא היה מספיק ממנו. התשוקה גדלה וכך גם הצורך העז לאוויר עד שהם התנתקו אחד מהשני ורק חוט דק חיבר בין השפתיים שלהם.

"זה... היה... מדהים... אבל פעם... הבאה אל... תפתיע אותי" "רק שתדע שזה הכי כיף בהפתעה" "באמת? לי לא משנה כל עוד זה איתך" "אני שמח לשמוע זאת" יוהאן תפס את ג'ודאי בעוד נשיקה עמוקה ודחף אותו לאט ובעדינות על הספה הקרובה. ג'ודאי החזיק בחולצתו של יוהאן בזמן שהנער בעל השיער הכחול שם את ידו מתחת לחולצה של ג'ודאי והחל בעדינות לגעת בחזה של הנער הצעיר. זה הרגיש לג'ודאי כל כך נפלא, הלשון של יוהאן חוקרת את הפה שלו, היד של יוהאן מלטפת ברכות את עורו והרגל שלחצה בעדינות בין שני הרגליים שלו במה שהוסתר מאחורי מכנסיו. לאחר דקות ארוכות שהרגישו לשני האוהבים כמו נצח הדחף לאוויר גדל יותר מדי והם התנקתקו אחד מהשני כשכל אחד נושם די בכבדות.

מזג האוויר לא היה בדיוק בצד שלהם וסופת רעמים קלה החלה, השמיים נהיו ממש כהים והגשם שירד היה יותר חזק.

אם היה משהו שג'ודאי פחד ממנו יותר מכל היה רעמים, תמיד בילדותו בסופות רעמים הוריו נסעו לחו"ל בגלל העבודה ואחיו הבכור היה בבית ספר פרטי שסיפק לו הכל אחרי הכל זה היה בית ספר לתלמידים מאוד חכמים. (אתם בחיים לא תראו אותי שם) למזלו הרב של ג'ודאי יוהאן שם לב לפחד שהחל לשרור בעיניו של מי שלידו. "ג'ו-צ'אן אתה בסדר?" ג'ודאי הנהן קלות וענה בקול נמוך "המממ, זה רק שאני קצת מפחד מסופות רעמים, הורי אף פעם לא היו ואחי הגדול גם לא היה אז תמיד ביליתי את הזמנים האלה לבד." יוהאן חיבק בעדינות את ג'ודאי ואמר "אל תדאג, אני פה אז אין ממה לפחד" בזמן הזה יוהאן פתאום שם לב למה שג'ודאי אמר

*חושב*

...

*חושב*

...

"יש לך אח גדול?!" יוהאן אמר בקול רם בבהלה. "כן, אני לא אמרתי לך?" יוהאן הזיז את ראשו ימינה ושמאלה "אופס, כנראה שכחתי לספר" "ג'ו-צ'אן, לפעמים אתה פשוט יותר מדי שכחן" יוהאן אמר בזמן שהוא נתן נשיקה קטנה על המצח של ג'ודאי. ג'ודאי עוד פעם נהייה אדום קלות ועין אחת שלו נסגרה מה שגרם למראה שלו להיות חמוד יותר מהרגיל. "אז ספר לי קצת על האח הגדול שלך שלא ידעתי עליו עד לפני כמה דקות." "המממ, הוא נראה בדיוק כמוני רק קצת יותר גבוה, השיער שלו טיפה יותר קוצני והעיניים שלו בצבע זהוב." הנייד של ג'ודאי החל לצלצל והוא נבהל מתי שהוא ראה בצג מי מתקשר. "סליחה, תן לי שתי שניות ואחזור אליך." "אוקי".

"ג'ודאי מה אמרתי לך בנוגע לריכולים עלי?! אל תחשוב שרק בגלל המרחק הרב אני לא יודע שמדברים עליי." "סליחה ג'יידן וחוץ מזה לא אמרתי משהו רע פשוט יוהאן רצה לדעת קצת עליך." "הסיבה התקבלה ועכשיו אני צריך לזוז, תכף ג'סי בא אלי לביקור אחרי הכל לא נתראנו הרבה זמן. ביי." "ביי ותמסור ד"ש לג'הו ממני" יוהאן עוד פעם נבהל. 'ג'... ג'... ג'סי. לא, לא יכול להיות שהוא התכוון ל...' "היי ג'ודאי יש סיכוי שתוכל לתאר לי את ג'סי הזה?" "ברור. הוא יוצא עם אח שלי כבר דיי הרבה זמן, יש לו שיער בצבע תורכיז כהה מטאלי והעיניים שלו כתומות." "אתה צוחק איתי, האדם הזה שתיארת הוא דוד שלי!" "מהההה?! לא ראיתי את זה מגיע אבל זה דיי מוזר" "לא יכלתי לתאר יותר טוב. ממך* יוהאן נתן נשיקה קטנה על שפתיו של ג'ודאי שוב ושניים חזרו להראות את אהבתם אחד לשני.

=בינתיים אצל ג'יידן וג'סי=

"סיימת כבר עם הסידורים ג'יידן? ישנם דברים יותר חשובים" הוא אמר בקול מפתה. ג'יידן ידע בדיוק מה עבר לג'סי בראש רק בגלל שהם לא נתראו זמן מה אבל הוא לא רצה לוותר בקלות לתשוקות של ג'סי. בזמן שאותו אדם בעל עיני הזהב היה שקוע במחשבות, ג'סי ניצל את ההזדמנות והתנפל על שפתיו ברעב רב. הנשיקה נהייתה עמוקה יותר ויותר, הידיים שלהם החלו לחקור אחד את השני, הקרב לשליטה התחזק וכך גם התשוקה הבוערת להיות יחדיו. "הממממ" "המממ", ג'סי נכנס יותר ויותר לאותה הנאה של לשמוע את אהובו משמיע את אותם צלילים בשבילו. בסופו של דבר הרצון לאוויר היה חזק מתמיד והם התנתקו קלות בזמן ההתנשפויות הדי כבדות.

*דילוג זמן של חצי שעה(אמרתי לכם, אין לימון)*

'אני לא מאמין שזה מה שקרה, לאחר נשיקה דיי ארוכה הוא הכריח אותי ללכת לאכול סושי כי הוא היה רעב ואני כל כך רציתי לבלות איתו עוד קצת'

"ג'סי?" "..." "ג'סי?" "..." "הכל בסדר? אנחנו צריכים ללכת עוד מעט". בועת המחשבות של ג'סי התפוצצה, הם שילמו והלכו לדרכם.

=חזרה אל ג'ודאי ויוהאן=

*לא קרה להם שום דבר כלומר אין לימון! #לוחשת# סוטים*

לאחר כעשר דקות בהפתעה כמה מהחברים של ג'ודאי ויוהאן באו בהפתעה כי דיי שיעמם להם גם.

*מעבר לעשר בלילה*

לאחר הבילוי המהנה כולם חזרו לחדרים שלהם, רק יוהאן נשאר יחד עם ג'ודאי כי לא יכל להיפרד אחרי הכל היום הפרטי שלהם נהרס לאחר שהם באו למרות שזה לא היה כל כך נורא. יוהאן התקרב בעדינות אל הנער הצעיר והעייף, הרים אותו בעדינות והניח אותו על מיטתו. "... יוהאן..." ג'ודאי לחש בזמן שהחל לחבק את מי שנמצא לידו. בסופו של דבר שניהם נרדמו יחד על המיטה מחובקים והרגישו חמימות נפלאה של אהבה במקום את הקור המקפיא בחוץ של הטבע.

הסוף

=הערות=

אני לא מאמינה שכל הזמן הזה אתם חיכיתם שאכתוב לימון כאילו באמת, אין לכם כבוד?

...

סתם, סתם, אני סתם צוחקת אתכם, אתם נפלאים ותודה רבה על כל התמיכה.

נתראה בסיפור הבא!


End file.
